Too little to late
by AngelEyes2012
Summary: Find out What happens when Kelly Kelly realizes she's just a little to late in getting what she wants. Warning: This is a slash story so if you don't like it please feel free to find another story


**This is a little story that came about after a talk with a friend of mine**

**I own no one in this story but the plot itself**

* * *

"The only way I come back is if I get Justin," Barbie Blank better known to most as Kelly Kelly spoke into the phone, _"What do you mean you get Justin," _asked Stephanie McMahon on the other end of the phone. "Oh no it's not how it sounds, I want Justin back," Barbie told her. _"Well I'm not sure that's possible,you see he's on vacation this week for his.._, Before Stephanie could say anything else Barbie spoke again, "I don't care what his on Vacation for, I want him back, We both know I always get what I want," with that said she hung the phone up leaving a confused Stephanie McMahon.

"Well what did she say," Hunter asked looking up from his paper. "She says she wants Justin back, I tried to tell her but she wouldn't listen," Stephanie said shaking her head. "Well if she wouldn't listen, then maybe it's for the best she finds out on her own," Hunter said looking back at his paper. "I kinda feel bad for her, she's walking right into her own heart attack," Stephanie said trying to hide her laugh. "Well for the way she treated them, serves her right," Hunter said not looking up from his paper.

"Can we not go back please," Justin said trying to wrap himself around the body next to him, causing the older man to laugh. "We promised your mother we'd come back for the holidays, and that's only a few months away," the older man said looking down at him. Justin lifted his head off his arm and looked up at him. "Who says I'm wanting to go back and see my mother, I was thinking of that beach," Justin said blushing remembering the night of passion. "Well then when we go back, we'll have to have a repeat performance then," the older man said giving him a peck on the lips. Before either could speak again the pilot came over the intercom, _"Sir's we'll be landing in Tampa soon," _with that said the intercom went dead.

Barbie had driving around Tampa hunting for any sign of Justin, she had went by the apartment he used to live in only to be told that he had moved out month's ago, She found her self in the richer part of Tampa the side of town she remembered Justin swearing he'd never end up there, She was about to give up and turn around when she spotted a familiar red-head coming out of a gate. She slowed and rolled her window down and called out to the man. "Hey stranger long time no see," she said trying to hide the smile seeing the man jump. "Well , what bring you to Tampa," Heath Slater spoke as he got the mail out of the mail box. "Oh I'm here visiting a friend down the street, never thought I'd see you in a house like this" She nodded toward the house behind him. "Oh no, I don't live here, just picking up the mail for a friend that's all," He said giving her a little smile as an uneasy feeling came over him. "Well I better be going then," Barbie spoke as she drove off. "Bingo," She said to herself looking in the mirror and smiling.

"How in the world did we end up with so much stuff," the older man groaned as he put the last of the bags in the back of the jeep. "We went and visited my mother, that should explain it," Justin said laughing. "Then remind me, come Christmas when we go visit again to buy more suitcase's while where down there," the older man said laughing. "I'll do that, if you remind me not to eat so much, I'm a heavy high flyer again," Justin said looking up at the older man. "I'm sure, you won't have to worry about that before we go back out on the road," the older man said pulling him into his arms. "I have a feeling, I'm not leaving the bedroom, anytime soon, am I right," Justin asked looking up at him. "That would be right, now let's go, the quicker we get home, the quicker I can help you lose said weight your growling about.

"Well since my bike's here, I'm gonna ride that home," Justin said looking up at him with his big brown eyes. "Alright, but no speeding, remember I'll be right behind you, and be careful," the older man said giving him a kiss of passion before he got on his bike to take off. Justin pulled back breathing heavy, "I promise to be careful, but with a kiss like that I can't promise that I'll not speed," Justin said giving the older man on last look before getting on his bike and putting his helmet on. The older man climbed into the jeep knowing that he was in for a ride and a half as they headed for home. Little did either man know they had a surprise waiting for them.

Barbie had driving around Tampa for the amount of time she thought that it would take Heath to leave Justin's house, She had to admit, She could get used to coming home to that house after being gone for days on the road. She pulled up a little ways down the road so that she would have a good view of the gate for when Justin got home, She couldn't help but look at the house and wonder if Justin had a maid to clean the house, she knew if there was as many rooms as it looked like it had, there was no way that she would be cleaning that house. She had been so lost in her own thought's she never seen the bike or the jeep come up the road behind her.

Justin pulled up and punched the gate code into the box. He couldn't help but look back at the man in the jeep and smile, they both had been through a lot this past year between break ups and divorces, it had surprised Justin this time last year when the older man had asked him out, neither of them had been with a man before then they both had always been with woman, The gate opened knocking Justin out of his thought's and back to reality. Little did Justin know the man in the jeep had thought the same thing.

The site of the jeep going into the gate had brought Barbie back to the real world. she figured she would give Justin time to get settled before she came ringing his door bell telling him that she wanted him back.

Justin had just took his helmet off, when the older man and pounced on him kissing him for all he was worth. Justin pulled back trying to catch his breath, "As much as I love this garage, I think what I want you to do to me, would be best done in the house,say in the comforts of one's bed," Justin yelped as the older man picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. "I half agree with you," the older man said kicking the garage door shut behind him. "We're not making it to the bedroom are we," Justin asked while hanging upside down. "Bedroom later, couch now," the older man said as he dumped his load on the couch going down with it.

Thirty minutes later, Barbie pulled up at the gate and pressed the buzzer to let Justin know that she was there at the gate, she set there a few moments and after getting no answer she buzzed again, getting impatient she buzzed for a third time never letting go of the button, How dear Justin ignore her, little did she know at the moment he really didn't care if anyone was at the gate.

"Do you think one of us should answer that," He said pulling away from the older man, "Maybe they'll go away soon," He looked up at the smaller man as he thrusted up into him. "They're just gonna keep on holding the button," as he nipped at the bare shoulder in front of him. "Well, I don't hear a button, do you," the older man asked standing up and starting for the stairs still buried deep inside the younger man. "It could be something important," Justin moaned as the man started up the steps. "Don't see who it would be, everybody know's we're still on vacation," the older man said reaching from the bedroom door handle. The older man stopped before he got to the bed. "You have fifteen minutes to get rid of them, when the time's up if they're still here, I'm coming down," He said sucking on the side of Justin's neck for all it was worth. "Deal," Justin said biting his lip trying not to moan.

By this time Barbie was getting annoyed. How dare Justin ignore her for this long, she was about to hit her car horn when she heard a clicking sound, she looked up to see that the gate was opening. "About time," she said as she put her car into drive, little did she know there was a pair of eyes watching her out of a window in the house. she put the car and park and checked her now brown hair one more time and got out of the car and started for the front door. she wasn't sure if she should knock or ring the door bell so she rang the door bell.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she heard Justin call out from the other side of the door, she played with her hair one more time before the door was opened. "Whatever it is, we don't want it," Justin said looking up and then going pale. "Well first off, I'm not a sales person or nothing, and second off, it's good to see you too," Barbie said looking at Justin smiling. "I'd say it was good to see you, but the last time I saw you, you ripped my heart out, so say what you have to say, I was in the middle of something," Justin said crossing his arms over his bare chest, "Well, I just wanted to tell you, I had thought about coming back to the WWE," She said smiling the smile that she knew he use to love. "Well that's nice, so if that's it I guess I'll see you out on the road if you come back then," Justin said seeing the older man coming down the steps.

"Well I was wondering if there was anyway we could try going out again," Barbie spoke without thinking, causing Justin to freeze. "I'm sorry, your just a little too late, I'm married now," Justin told her with a smile. "Married," Barbie asked dumbfounded trying to wrap her head around what she was just told. "Yeah, I'm married now, and we took this week off for the honeymoon," Justin said seeing the older man stand closer to him behind the door. "So she's a diva, which little slut took you away from me," Barbie growled trying to push the door open. "I really wouldn't try to come in, unless you want to be hauled off to jail," came a deep voice behind the door that made Barbie freeze.

"No," Barbie said shaking her head at Justin. "Well you really didn't give me time, to answer that question about who it was," Justin said blushing as an arm snaked around his waist. Justin pushed the door open so that Barbie could see the man on the other side of it. "I should have known," she said looking at the older man. "Should have known what," He asked raising an eyebrow at her. "You started all that crap backstage, just to get me to leave," Barbie said trying to remember Justin was standing there as well. "I didn't start nothing, you brought all that crap on yourself," the older man said glaring at her. "That should be me, standing there instead of you," she yelled in the older man's face. Justin who had stood there quiet during the exchange of words finally spoke.

"Your too little to late Barbie, besides I love my husband," He said looking up at the taller man. "I don't care, give me a chance please," She said as she started to cry. "If you had come a year and a half ago, I might have, but I love my husband, now if you excuse us," Justin said closing the door without hearing what Barbie had to say. "You know what she said isn't true right," the older man wrapped his arms around him. "I know it's not," Justin said looking up at his husband. "I love you Jay," the man said giving him a squeeze while picking him up causing Justin to laugh. "I love you too, my snake of a husband," Justin said looking down into the eyes of one Randy Orton, "That's good, now I think we were in the middle of something," Randy smiled up at him. "I think we were," Justin said smiling down at him.

Neither man heard the police car come and take the screaming woman away that was standing in their drive way, or the sound of her car being loaded up by the tow-truck either.

The end.

* * *

**This was a short story that came about talking to a friend while working on another story**

**Hope you guys liked it and Please Review**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
